Rainy Day
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Nunca dejare de amarte, Hiei' fue lo ultimo que kurama pensó, antes de dejarce caer.. HxK SADFIC*.


Hola lectores, vengo a saludar y a dejarles un oneshot recién hecho, inspirado en la canción It's a Rainy Day…bueh, doy aviso a que no estaré por aquí quizás en un buen tiempo

Hola lectores, vengo a saludar y a dejarles un oneshot recién hecho, inspirado en la canción It's a Rainy Day…bueh, doy aviso a que no estaré por aquí quizás en un buen tiempo.

Problemas de salud son mi excusa de ahora, espero sepan comprender.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**It's a Rainy Day**

**Autor: Lady Filth**

**2008**

_¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido? ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido justamente ahora cunado juraba que todo estaría mejor?_

Aproximadamente serian las 2 de la madrugada, y cierto personaje pelirrojo aun no conciliaba el sueño.

Se encontraba sentado en una vieja silla frente al gran ventanal de su cuarto, cuarto el cual alguna vez había compartido con la persona que mas amaba.

Suspiro suavemente, y paso suavemente una de sus manos por el frío cristal de la ventana.

Su cuarto a oscuras estaba y allá fuera, en el exterior, el cielo lloraba.

_Do you __remember?_

_Before the rain came down_

_You were so full of life_

_So bring that right back round_

_It's a rainy day_

_It's a rainy day_

_It's a rainy day_

_It's a rainy day_

Su mente aun no se dignaba a aceptar la cruel realidad…

– **H-Hiei…–** sus labios resecos y entre abiertos, susurraron el nombre de aquella persona que hacia algún tiempo lo acompañaba en su soledad.

_It's a rainy __day_

_Yeah the sun will shine_

_It's a rainy day_

_It's__ a rainy day_

_It's__ a rainy day_

_It will turn out right_

_It's a rainy day_

_¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?!_ La mano apoyada en el cristal de la ventana formo un puño con rabia, mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquella mañana…

_**Flash Back**_

_Día normal, vida normal desde que el pelirrojo y su amado habían comprado una casa para los dos. Kurama había convencido a Hiei de quedarse en el mundo humano con él hasta el final de su vida humana._

_Hiei, con pocos reclamos, aceptó._

_El sol brillaba aquel mismo día, Kurama se encontraba sentado en su gran jardín, pensando en mil y una cosa mientras arreglaba sus flores y plantas que él mismo había cuidado y sembrado._

– _**¿Kurama?**__ – una conocida voz a sus espaldas hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría ¡Hiei había regresado del Makai!_

_Y esto ocurrida a menudo: Hiei iba al Makai unos días en el mes. Según él para ver como estaban las cosas por el reino de Mukuro._

_Pronto aquellos viajes al Makai se hacían cada vez más constantes hasta el punto que a veces el pelinegro desaparecía por una semana o un dos, como en esa ocasión._

– _**¡Hiei! –**__ El pelirrojo alegre se puso de pie y se giro a ver a su amado. __**– Volviste...– **__sonrió suavemente mientras corría a abrazar al youkai._

_Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Hiei, y su rostro se escondió en el hombro de su pequeño amante – Te extrañe mucho…–_

_Nunca se fijo en el rostro frío del koorime, ni tampoco se fijo en la carta que éste mantenía en su mano derecha._

_Kurama insistió más al abrazo en el momento en que Hiei no respondía a aquella muestra de cariño de su parte._

_Sabía que el medio koorime era frío, pero jamás se manifestaba de esa forma frente al pelirrojo…_

_Movió Kurama suavemente su cabeza tratando de buscar los labios de Hiei manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. En cuanto los encontró e intentó besarlos, Hiei se alejo bruscamente._

– _**¿H-Hiei?...–**__ el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos confuso. Aquella sonrisa que momentos antes decoraba su fino rostro fue borrada al ver el rostro de quien dejaría de ser su amante. __**– ¿Koibito?...–**__ intento acercarse, pero el youkai retrocedió._

_Su rostro se mostraba frío y sin ningún brillo de felicidad mientras miraba fijamente a Kurama __**– Ya no puedo continuar con esto –**_

_Seis palabras que el pelirrojo jamás esperaba escuchar de parte de Hiei._

_Su corazón se paralizo por unos segundos, para luego comenzó a palpitar agitadamente ¿Qué había dicho? ¡¿Porque?! __**– ¿Q-que? –**__ Kurama no comprendía…_

– _**No puedo seguir a tu lado, Kurama –**__ Aquellas palabras parecían puñaladas en el cuerpo de Kurama._

– _**N-no…–**__ el chico más alto cayó al piso de rodillas. Su mundo perfecto se derrumbaba ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

– _**Esto sucumbió hacia tiempo, Kurama. Hay alguien más –**__ se acerco lentamente hasta donde el pelirrojo se mantenía arrodillado, mirándolo fijamente._

– _**¿Q-quien? –**__ Kurama trataba de hablar, pero su voz comenzaba a ahogarse en silenciosos sollozos. Debía saber quién le había robado a su amor…_

– _**En medio mes me casaré con Mukuro –**__ Cuando el pelinegro estuvo ya frente a Kurama, le entrego la carta que llevaba en su __**mano – Mukuro quiere que bayas a nuestra boda, y te manda una invitación –**__ la mirada del pelinegro se mantenía fija en la carta que le entregaba al pelirrojo._

– _**Mukuro…–**__ debió haberlo esperado, ¡debió suponer que se trataba de ella!¿Como había sido tan entupido?, si Hiei nunca lo amo…._

_Se limito a seguir mirando el rostro de Hiei, no sabia que decir, le dolía… ¿por qué tenia que terminar así?_

_Al ver que el pelirrojo no aceptaba la invitación, la dejo a un lado de Kurama quien parecía haber quedado paralizado. __**– Ya debo irme…–**__ antes de girarse para volver por el camino del cual había venido, le dio al pelirrojo una suave caricia en sus cabellos._

– _**No me hagas esto, Hiei…–**__ aquéllas fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular el pelirrojo. No pudo soportar más cuado frías y salinas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos hasta el suelo._

– _**Lo hecho, hecho está kitsune…–**_

– _**Yo te amo…–**_

– _**Olvídame, Kurama –**__ el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hasta la salida lentamente._

– _**N-no...–**__ Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, el pelirrojo se desmoronó en el piso, llorando a mares._

_Hiei lo había dejado nuevamente solo y esta vez, él no volvería…_

**End Flash Back**

Un sollozo dejo escapar de su pecho, en el momento en que un trueno se había escuchar **– H-Hiei…– **¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Reiniciar su vida, omitiendo cada recuerdo de aquel que había amado desde los 16 años? Hiei ya era parte de su vida, de su cuerpo y de su alma…parecía imposible olvidarse de él…

Dejo escapar varios sollozos mas mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba aquella invitación que Hiei le había entregado. La tomo con sus dos manos mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sus propias lágrimas no tardaron en caer sobre la carta, haciendo que la tinta con la cual fue escrita se corriera.

Un nuevo relámpago se hizo escuchar, alumbrando el cuarto del pelirrojo levemente.

Kurama suspiro entrecortadamente y con fuerza arrugo la carta. Jamás se rebajaría a ir a ese maldito casamiento.

Se puso de pie lentamente, su mirada ahora se encontraba fija en la ventada, mirando cómo las gotas de lluvia caían por ella…

El cielo estaba triste, al igual que el Youko…

El pelirrojo se acercó mas a la ventana Y una suave y húmeda brisa llego en su rostro al momento en que la abrió.

Llevó sus aguados ojos hacia el jardín de su casa, jardín el cual había cuidado durante todos sus años junto a Hiei.

Las plantas eran golpeadas por las gotas de lluvia.

Entonces miró al cielo unos minutos, negro, como era su corazón ahora, sin vida, sin emoción…Entonces, el sol no estaba allí para alumbrar alegremente su vida, jamás volvería a estar allí.

_Yes day bad times in life is like a telephone_

_You never know when it ago ring_

_But when it ring_

_Just pick it up an receive_

_When you finish_

_Put down the receiver and carry on_

_'Cause the sun will always shine_

Su mente repasaba una y otra vez su vida junto a Hiei, sus alegrías, sus momentos de romance…las veces que Hiei sonreía solo para él…

Una vez más miró la carta que le había entregado Hiei. La amarga invitación para su boda…

Y una vez mas comenzó a llorar _'Olvídame, Kurama'_ ¿Aquella voz que tantas veces le había susurrado un 'Te amo' ahora le pedía que lo olvidara? No podía, no podía olvidarlo nunca.

Su amor por él continuaba latiendo, aunque doliera, seguía amándolo.

_It's a rainy day_

_Yeah the sun will shine_

_It's a rainy day_

Se apoyo en el barandal de su ventana, mirando su jardín. El dolor lo acongojaba de sólo imaginarse a Mukuro cerca de Hiei. Su cuerpo decaía y las lágrimas surgían…

– **No puedo olvidarte, Hiei...–** susurró, un poco mas cerca del barandal. Sus ojos entre cerrados debatían qué hacer a continuación **– Nunca dejare de amarte…–** susurro mientras algunas gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro confundiéndose con las lagrimas que él mismo derramaba.

_What a very terrible thing_

_When the family dam struggling_

_He is another example_

_Of what rainy day bring_

_Better a cool calm_

_Over die suffering_

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, sabía que no debía hacerlo…pero sus acciones fueron más fuertes y Kurama se dejó caer de la ventana de su segundo piso

'_Hasta pronto Hiei_…' aquello fue lo ultimo que pensó, antes de caer hacia su jardín de flores.

_Live up_

_Die life cash late worth dies living_

_It's a rainy day_

_Yeah the sun will shine_

_It's a rainy day_

Un último trueno resonó en los cielos, mientras la lluvia aun precipitaba. Delatando el cuerpo ya sin vida de quien alguna vez se hizo llamar Youko Kurama.

Las ultimas gotas mojaron su cuerpo y su rostro, mientras su jardín decaía de apoco, se secaba, y todo moría.

Y lo que el pelirrojo jamás supo, ni jamás sabrá, era que cierto Youkai -motivo de sus penas-, había sido obligado por Mukuro a contraer matrimonio con ella.

Bajo la amenaza de que si no se cazaba con ella, mataría a quien más amaba en el mundo, su Kurama.

_He feel bad breeding dead an bury_

_It's a rainy day_

_Yeah the sun will shine_

_It's a rainy day_

**Fin**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Espero no me maten por hacer un fic tan trágico, pero se me ocurrió con esa canción…quizás próximamente haya una secuela de este fic, de acuerdo a la aceptación que tenga.

Jeh…espero verlas pronto. Cuídense

**Atte: Lady Filth**


End file.
